The present invention relates to electrical busway and particularly to an improved, compact busway phase transposition assembly.
It is quite common in electrical busway applications to require physical transpositioning of the individual busbars at some point in a busway run in order to facilitate proper phasing of the electrical connections of the individual busbars at each end of the busway run to separate electrical instrumentalities. One example is where a busway run interconnects two switchboards. Since the busway typically consists of rigid busbars in essentially side-by-side relation, it is physically impossible to interconnect the individual busbars of the two switchboards with the proper phasing without, at some intermediate point, physically transpositioning the busbars of the connecting busway run. Busway phase transposition assemblies heretofore utilized in this and other analogous situations are extremely bulky and both difficult to fabricate and install.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved busway phase transposition assembly.
A further object is to provide a busway phase transposition assembly of the above character which is compact in size, efficient in construction and convenient to install.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.